fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 10)
Chapter 10 is the tenth chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "After the Race". Plot (Back at Scuttle Town, Mayor Scuttlebutt is fishing some fish at the dock) *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Come on, come on, come on. You can do it. Just nom the rod and get me the baby one. Almost there. *Town Guard: Hey Mayor. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: *drop the fishing rod* Ah! You scare me. How dare you scare me like that? You made me drop the rod and made the fish go away. *Town Guard: Sorry about that. We need to talk. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Then who are you asking? *Town Guard: Nothing. We walk while we talk. (In the alley of the town) *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Oh, it's a mircle, you came to me and wanted to talk. *Town Guard: Let me ask you something. Uncle Mimic has a few blueprints on portal opening and he left us with some items to use for making. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: That genie guardian better not come back saying that she didn't defeat the pirate queen. I'll go nuts about it. *Town Guard: It's better off to not tell a secret to everyone. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: My pleasure. *Fisherman: Hey guys, look what i got. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Ah, you caught a pack of fish for the town. *Fisherman: All 20 of them. We can now cook fish for lunch today. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: I have the grill set up on my tent site. You can check it out if you want. *Fisherman: I think i'll set up a campfire. *Town Guard: Sir, we really need to talk. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Is there something going on? *Fisherman: We have a theory going on about the pirate queen. *Town Guard: That pirate queen is a nag. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Every time she set a attack, the genie isn't here on time. *Fisherman: What a lost case. *Town Guard: She's going to get fired again. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: We already had like several Half-Genies on our side and most of them have moved on. *Town Guard: No one would ever hire another half-genie in the next couple of years. *Fisherman: The world's changing and something dark is gonna happen. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: No monster or vampire will come to destroy us. *Town Guard: Like a box of steel. *Fisherman: Check Mimic's workshop for blueprints. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: I'll be at it. (At Mimic's workshop, Mayor Scuttlebutt, the Town Guard and the Fisherman check for blueprints around the store) *Fisherman: I don't see any blueprints for the dimensional portal. All i see is a fishing rod. *Town Guard: That's a nice little robot droid over there. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: That's a cute one. *Fisherman: Why there's so many junk on the ground? *Town Guard: It's just his collection. *Fisherman: He has like a lot of old stuff stored. *Town Guard: He also has a rocket gun on the floor. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: That's some good business. *Fisherman: He has like garbage to sell. *Town Guard: A old timer, that's not saying much. *Fisherman: I don't think he has something special for us. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: Let's go and get back to work. *Fisherman: Nothing seem to be found. *Town Guard: I have some places to watch. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: I'll make sure the close sign stays outside. *Town Guard: Keep it going. *Fisherman: We're on a roll. *Mayor Scuttlebutt: What-a too-ya. *Town Guard: Peace out workshop. (Back at the skies on the airship, Shantae, Aladdin and the gang are heading to the desert) *Shantae: What a crazy race turned battle. *Aladdin: Whwere were heading? *Genie: We may find a place to get some fresh air. *Sky: The air is just at your faces. *Shantae: But we just have fresh air. *Jasmine: How about we find some water instead? *Bolo: I thought we had enough for the trip. *Jasmine: Dude, we just had water. *Tuki: At least we have milk. *Bolo: Milk?! *Jasmine: Don't be crazy for milk. *Rottytops: I see sand in the sky. *Cassim: Is this where were going? *Shantae: This is it, We're about to arrive. *Genie: We're going to a desert. *Shantae: Desert, here we come. (The gang arrive at the desert as the spaceship land on the sand) *Genie: Here we are, the desert. *Shantae: Less windy, good landing spot. *Aladdin: We're in the drylands. Is this desert used to be a town? *Shantae: Yes. It was once a popular town until Holly came along and ruined all the fun they had with the desert. *Bolo: This is pretty much of a desert town now. *Genie: All dusty and no place to be found. *Sky: Trench, go check if there's any people around. *Trench: *fly in the sky* *Rottytops: Where is he going? *Sky: He's just going to look around. *Rottytops: Is he going to look for some treasure. *Sky: No. He's going to check if There's any people living on the town. *Genie: What about a party cruise? *Sky: No. Just no. We're on land. *Genie: No beach, no lake, huh? *Sky: Nothing. You're in the drylands. *Genie: Why does it feel so dry in here? *Sky: Everything is dry out. *Genie: That's a lot of waste. *Bolo: Let's keep searching for clues. *Jasmine: Come along. (Into the big hills of the desert) *Shantae: The sand is so big. *Genie: Just like a snow hill. *Aladdin: This is like walking to Agrabah. *Jasmine: I wish we were back home. *Genie: How is the Sultan doing? *Jasmine: He's doing okay. He's with Shantae's uncle right now. *Shantae: You know my uncle is in Agrabah, right? *Genie: We saw that. *Bolo: He was there when we first came to the world. *Shantae: Is he okay? *Jasmine: Yes, he is okay. *Bolo: I see a town! *Shantae: Wait, what? Where? *Bolo: It's right over here. *Genie: There it is! We found it. *Bolo: Oh my, it's all forbidden. *Rottytops: I wonder what's left in the town? (In the town, every buildimg seen is forbidden as Shantae, Aladdin and the group walk around to search for clues) *Shantae: It's a bit dusty around. *Sky: This saloon look destroyed. Somwthing that a half-genie must have done. *Shantae: Holly Lingerbean. She is behind all of this. *Aladdin: This place isn't populated by people anymore. *Genie: Maybe i can clean it up for you all. *Jasmine: No. We can't fix it the way it looks for now. *Genie: Well never mind. Just keep it forbidden as always. *Cassim: No person ever lived here. *Tuki: Unless there is a tower far away. *Aladdin: Wait, what is that? *Bolo: I see a tower. *Shantae: A hidden treasure must be somewhere around the tower. *Sky: Let's go check it out. *Genie: I hope someone didn't die. (At the tower) *Bolo: Look at this, it's all old. *Genie: Everything's destroyed. *Rottytops: All is left is the stairs. *Sky: There's no stairs. They're just platforms. *Rottytops: I see no game inside. *Sky: You're in a place! *Rottytops: I'm pretty dumb. *Bolo: Don't you have a brain? *Rottytops: Um, yes. *Sky: Then stop acting like you're dumb. *Rottytops: I didn't do anything. *Genie: I see skylight. *Bolo: We're far down and the light is still up there. *Shantae: I know what it leads to. *Sky: Do you all hear something? *Shantae: It's just a crumbling sound. Duh. *Rottytops: It came right from the statue. (The - stautue glows from the wall) *Aladdin: What kind of griffin stone is this? *Genie: Look like a weapon of a fireball. *Rottytops: It look like a lion's head. *Sky: It's not a lion. *Rottytops: Is that a tiger? *Sky: No. Stop being too dumb. *Rottytops: Well your dumb. *Sky: Ugh. *Jasmine: Will we all stop fighting and get to work together? *Aladdin: We haven't even discovered any treasure yet. *Shantae: Take the stairs. *Rottytops: The stairs? Well okay. *Shantae: Go on. *Rottytops: There's nothing on the stairs. *Sky: Move along. *Rottytops: Neh neh neh. *Sky: Rude. *Genie: Leave my zombie friend alone. *Jasmine: Genie, your being ignorant right now. *Genie: No i'm not. *Bolo: You guys are being rude right now. *Genie: But you started all of this. *Bolo: I didn't do anything. *Tuki: I smell vengence. *Cassim: Hold your swords, a stranger should be coming this way. *Tuki: It's coming this way. *Cassim: There it go. (A haired bearded man walk towards the gang) *Man: Oh hey guys. Is thus where i get the pizza roll? *Sky: No. You just came to the wrong place. *Man: What is this? How long have I been there for? *Shantae: I saw you before. You have been standing here for about a year ago. *Man: A year? What? *Shantae: Yeah, we can explain about it a little later. *Man: How do i get out?! *Sky: You are here for a reason. *Man: Where's the exit? *Shantae: There's no exit. You're with us. *Man: This is a total disaster. *Tuki: Do you need anything? *Man: What kind of snake are you? *Tuki: I'm a naga. *Man: You're a mermaid snake then. *Tuki: I'm not a mermaid. *Man: What kind of reptile are you? *Tuki: There is no time for questions. We got work to do. *Genie: Where are you from? How did you get here to find us all the way here? *Man: I don't know you guys. Who the heck are you guys suppose to be? *Shantae: We're heroes. We protect places all across the world. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 9) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff